crei que solo era mi amigo
by yumirushii13
Summary: frida se entera al fin de lo que siente...asi que esta dispuesta a decirle sus sentimientos a manny pero...quien dijo que seria facil..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todoss…. Pues este es mi primer fic hehehe ….aver que les parece porque pues apenas voy empezando...Ok no mas platica…dejen reviews buenos malos lo que sea…bueno adiooss**

**Pues todos los personajes ya saben a quien les pertenecen...Bueno excepto uno que yo invente…; $**

**Creía que solo era mi amigo...***

Cayo la noche en ciudad milagro y al parecer muchos estaban de fiestas nocturnas, otros por ejemplo los villanos robando bancos, torturando algunos policías y pues en fin….todo era tranquilo, pero….

…..-cielos…..esto es fabuloso-

-verdad que si...pensé que te gustaría hehe-

-pues tenías razón…aaahh esta noche es preciosa-

-mmm… ¿tan preciosa como yo?-

-claro, no puedo comparar esta noche contigo… tu pelo… tus ojos, bueno toda tu hehe-

Si, eran nada más y nada menos que ellos dos… los disque amigos Manny y Frida en una linda noche en ciudad milagro, con estrellas y una luna bella…

-quieres besarme verdad-

-ooh claro que si-

-entonces ven acá…-

Hay que bellos momentos, pero….

-mija...Mija... ¡DESPIERTA!

-¡Que... que yo no lo hice!-

-mija, tranquila…solo te estaba despertando-

-haa bueno hehehe…lo siento papa-

-si…ejem... dime hija, ¿Por qué estabas besando la almohada?

-¿besando que?...ooh si, es que estaba soñando papa hehehe- decía Frida nerviosa

-¡CON QUE SOÑABAS!...- decía Emiliano molesto

-¡nada noo!…no era nada, o bueno si, soñaba e-eem c-con…. ¡CHURROS!... si era eso hehehe, grandes y rellenos y e-eem pues si….eso era - decía Frida todavía mas nerviosa por pensar en que decirle a su padre

-mmm….esta bien hija te creo, pero ya vete a tu cama a dormir- decía Emiliano mas tranquilo

-esta bien papa, buenas noches-decía Frida un poco mas tranquila

-buenas noches mi dulce Frida-dijo Emiliano mientras le daba un tierno beso de buenas noches a su hija

Frida subió rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación, cerro la puerta de golpe, se mantuvo de espaldas contra esta y solo exclamo:

-¡NO PUEDE SER OTRAVEZ!-dijo casi gritando con cara de espanto

-cielos esto ya es demasiado….primero solo pienso en el, luego lo sueño y ahora casi mi papa me descubre por estar ¡besando una almohada!- seguía diciendo la peliazul mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto

-aaah creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más, se lo tengo que decir o tal vez hasta termine enredándome en las sabanas besando a la almohada de nuevo-dijo tirándose en su cama un tanto preocupada

Asi se quedo pensando un largo rato…y con largo me refiero hasta las 3 de la madrugada y al fin se quedo dormida. En su rato dormida siguió soñando y llego a pasar por su mente zoe aves y otras chicas mas de la escuela, pero quien mas le preocupaba era su peor enemiga pero después recordó que el se había desinteresado de ella hace mucho y siguió soñando tranquila.

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!

-¡yo no lo hice me obligaron ahh!...aa, es este maldito despertador-decía Frida mientras se sentaba en su cama

-sopes no dormi nada…todavía tengo mucho sueño y ¡aaaahhh ya es tardee…chakal me va a matar!-

Esta se levanto corriendo, se metió a bañar, busco su mochila ya que siempre la lanzaba en el primer lugar que encontraba y ni siquiera alcanzo a desayunar por lo mismo de que ya era muy tarde….bueno…según ella.

De camino a la escuela…

-hay no, de seguro Manny ya entro desde hace mucho y chakal debe estarme esperando en la puerta con una expulsión y con esta hambre que tengo y….-

Frida no termino de decir nada pues se dio cuenta de que…

-¡LA ESCUELA ESTA VACIA!...pues ni que fuera ta…-tampoco termino de decir eso pues se fijo en el reloj de la escuela que marcaban las 8:15

-¡no puede ser! El despertador me levanto mas temprano- decía mientras se ponía su mano en la cara por su error

-ahora tendré que esperar por que no pienso ir y venir de la escuela a mi casa-decía enojada –y ni siquiera podre entrar a los videojuegos ¡por que están cerrados aashh!-

Dio un largo suspiro, se recargo en la pared y no le quedo de otra más que esperar, al menos a Manny.

…**.15 minutos después….**

-hay si yo quiero ese gran churro…-

-¿Frida?-

-acércalo más… ooh si esta relleno…-

-Frida…-

-déjame probarlo, solo una mordida-

-¡FRIDAA!...-

-¡hay ya no lo muerdo pues…haa!, aa Manny eres tu-

-si…. no tu churro de ensueño hehehe- dijo Manny sarcástico

-pueeesss…..- dijo Frida torciendo la mirada

-¿Qué?-

-jajajaja nada- dijo un poco nerviosa

-aaamm….oye por que estabas tirada en el piso y…no, no es raro que hables de churros hehehe…-dijo riendo un poco mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-uuufff no sabes la horrible mañana que tuve-

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno….primero en la noche, mi papa me descubrió besando la almohada del sofá…después me quede dormida como hasta las 3 o 4 de la madrugada…me levante "según mi despertador" muy tarde, no desayune, llego a la escuela, me doy cuenta de que vine una hora antes y lo peor es que ni pude ir a los videojuegos para poder entretenerme-dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro mientras caminaba.

-vaya…casi nada hehehe-

-pffff….al menos pude encontrar más interesante quedarme dormida a esperar a entrar a la "grandiosa" escuela hehehe…-

Entonces Frida y Manny se van caminando hasta la entrada, pero en ese momento se acerca alguien muy querido por Frida….

-hola Frida…-

-¡zoe aves!... ¿que quieres?-dijo Frida con un semblante de...ya saben, enojo al ver a zoe, tanto había pasado la pobre para tener que…ahora, ver a su enemiga del alma

-ooh nada, al menos contigo pobre tonta-dice zoe mientras mira a Frida con mirada maliciosa

-hola Manny…. ¿por que no me saludaste hoy?-pregunta zoe guiñándole el ojo a Manny

-pues este…

-jajajaja… ¿crees que te va a saludar? Jajajaja… ¿y a ti? Por favor-

-pues si te saluda a ti….inútil… ¿por que no habría de hacerlo conmigo eehh?-dice zoe mirando con desinterés a Frida

-¿¡como me dijiste aves!-dice Frida aun mas molesta

-jajaja….lo que oíste y ya no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo…-dice volteándose hacia Manny

-aaamm Manny ¿Por qué sigues con ella? Porque la verdad no creo que te sirva de mucho en tus luchitas como tigre…jajajaja debería darte lastima, solo es una inútil, y no quiero verte terminar como ella….dormido aquí afuera de la escuela como un torpe pordiosero-decía zoe mientras miraba con odio a Frida

-¡huuy me las vas a pagar!-

-NO Frida espera-dijo Manny mientras detenía a Frida, quien estaba dispuesta a romperle la boca a zoe…-no vale la pena que TU pierdas tu tiempo con ella-

-aaah ¿ahora la defiendes como novio protector?- dijo zoe cruzando los brazos

-pffff…. ¿que? ¿Esperabas que te defendiera a ti? No inventes jaja - decía Manny mientras se llevaba a Frida del lugar

Zoe se quedo horriblemente molesta por lo que escucho y solo le quedo decir:

-¡me las vas a pagar Frida Suarez, ya lo veras! Jajajajaja me vengare de ti donde más te duela-

-sopes Manny gracias….pero ¿por que hiciste eso?-pregunta Frida algo confusa y halagada a la vez

-vamos... sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y no permitiría que ni ella te hable asi-decía Manny mientras sonreía a Frida

Frida sonrió pensando en lo lindo que puede ser Manny a veces y solo dijo:

-sabes que…yo tampoco hehehe-

Ya que tooodos los alumnos entraron al salón, empezaron a hacer desastre, pero en eso entro el subdirector chakal con la maestra

-¡CALLENSE TODOS!-grito chakal, todos se asustaron hasta la maestra y volvieron a sus lugares

-niños al parecer tenemos una nueva alumna, su nombre es marlen…aamm ¿Marlen qué, dijiste?-pregunta la maestra quien olvido lo demás

-Marlen villa maestra- contesto con desinterés

-ooh si, si…bueno preséntate a tus compañeros Marlen-dijo la maestra dándole empujoncitos en la espalda

-en fin…mi nombre es marlen, tengo 13 años, me gusta….aa eso ustedes pregúntenmelo y pues no quiero decir nada mas- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a un asiento….alado de zoe aves

-ooh….bueno esta bien siéntate donde gustes querida-dijo la maestra algo extrañada

-que amargada se ve la chica nueva ¿no?- susurra Frida a Manny

-siiii…me recuerda a zoe hehehe-contesta Manny

Si…..había llegado una chica nueva, quien tenia el pelo largo y castaño, ojos verdes, y usaba ropa algo rockera, obviamente su carácter si era muy parecido al de zoe, todos pensaban que seria algo malo si le hablaban, por que les dio hasta miedo esa actitud

Asi pasó una laaaarga hora de clases y otra y otra hasta que al fin dio la campana del receso y todos salieron corriendo tirando sus útiles y pisándolos…bueno, como si mucho les fuera a importar….

-ni creas que te vas a quedar aquí sentada todo el tiempo eeeh…-dijo zoe chocando la mano contra el mesabanco de marlen

-y por que no habría de hacerlo-dijo marlen poniendo su mano también en el mesabanco retando a zoe

-hay por favor…. ¿me estas retando? ¡JA! Y que debería hacer ¿correr? Por que lo único que quiero es reír-dijo zoe muy segura

-mira nenita…no te recomiendo que te metas conmigo ¿si?-dice marlen despreocupada

-¿que me vas a hacer tú?-dice zoe acercándose más a marlen

-haha ya lo veras- dice marlen mientras se aleja de zoe y se va caminando hacia el patio

Zoe se queda mirando con odio a marlen mientras esta se aleja, se enojo tanto de que marlen la dejara con palabras en la boca que llego a sentir…un poco…mas de odio por Frida

Mientras en el patio, Manny y Frida estaban en el techo de la escuela con globos llenos de pipi de gato esperando a que chakal saliera de su oficina para darle un baño perfumado

-Manny ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir….pipi de gato?-decía Frida algo burlona

-eso…..es algo que prefiero no repetir ni en palabras, solo te diré que tuve que tomar varios baños después de eso hehehe-dijo Manny mientras apuntaba hacia chakal quien se acercaba

-Manny allí viene, tíraselo-dijo Frida emocionada

-sabes creo que te cedo el tiro-dijo Manny mientras le daba el globo a Frida

-ooh ni creas que estoy encantada-dijo Frida con sonrisa maliciosa

Frida se dispuso a apuntarle a chakal hasta que se escucha una voz….la de zoe aves

-mire el techo profesor-dijo zoe con mirada macabra hacia Frida

-¡¿Qué?-dijo chakal

Entonces rápidamente Frida lanza el globo sin importarle donde caería y se agacha jalando a Manny hacia el piso

-yo no miro nada aves ¡¿acaso tratas de jugarme una broma?-dijo chakal furioso

-no, no pero me refiero a…..-

-¡pero nada! A mi oficina aves- dijo aun más furioso

-huy….otro motivo mas para odiarte Frida Suarez…-dijo zoe a ella misma y se fue detrás del subdirector

-uuuy pobre zoe- dijo Manny mientras miraba caminar a zoe a la oficina de chakal

-¿pobre? Jajajaja, es ella o nosotros- dijo Frida levantándose del piso

-siiii, solo por eso no me importa lo que le haga jajajaja-dijo Manny sacudiéndose el polvo del hombro

-oooohh nooo…-dijo Frida

-que, que ocurre….uuuy creo que aun asi tuviste puntería- dijo Manny mientras miraba a marlen empapada de pipi de gato muuuy enojada

-¡QUIEN HISO ESTO!...-grito marlen

Todos la miraron empapada y enojada asi que todos dieron como mil pasos atrás

-¿¡ACASO TU LO HICISTE!-grito enojada hacia Frida

-a-aam…..si- contesto Frida

-¡pues más te vale que bajes de ese techo AHORA!-dijo aun mas enojada

-aaaam….me temo que no va a ser posible en este momento…. ¡ADIOS!- dijo Frida mientras corrió hasta las escaleras para bajar el techo

Mientras Frida corría, marlen se quedo enojada en el patio y solo pateo el piso asi que se dirigió al baño diciendo unas palabrotas sobre Frida que hasta quienes se la encontraban en el pasillo sentían lastima por Frida suponiendo lo que marlen podría hacerle. Cuando se acercaba a los baños, encontró a zoe sentada afuera de la oficina del subdirector

-¡que estas mirando!- dijo marlen enojada a zoe

Zoe se quedo pensando y recordó que Frida tenia un globo con algo…que hasta ese momento se entero de que era pipi de gato, asi que se olvido de chakal y corrió al baño detrás de marlen

-oye, oye, ¡OYE!- dice zoe acercándose a marlen

-¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!- grito con todo su enojo marlen

-cálmate…..nenita- dijo zoe cruzándose de brazos

-ppff….copiona…..- dijo marlen mientras se limpiaba el cabello

- hay olvídalo….Frida Suarez te hizo esto ¿verdad?- dijo zoe arqueando las cejas

- con que asi se llama esa cobarde eehh…- dijo marlen cerrando los puños

- siiii…..pobre tonta la odio- dijo zoe recargándose en la pared enojada – oye no se por que te quedaste sin hacerle algo….yo que tu, me hubiera vengado en ese momento-

- pues que crees que quise hacer….pero la torpe salió corriendo como una vil cobarde, haha hasta me dio lastima- dijo marlen aun limpiándose – espera ¿y a que se debe tanto odio eehh? – dice marlen pensando en lo que dijo zoe

- pues es una larga historia….solo se que también odio mucho que este con Manny – dijo zoe enojándose un poco

- ¿Quién rayos es ese? – pregunta marlen extrañada

- aaaahhh – suspiro zoe – era ese chico con quien estaba en el techo – contesto de un modo mas perdido y enamorado

- ooh, con que era el….pues no esta tan mal el chico – dijo marlen en tono pícaro

- ¡oye el es mío! – dijo zoe molesta

- ¿? –

- si….es mi novio…aunque el todavía no lo sepa – dijo zoe muy segura

- jajajaja…por favor, su novia es esa chica, se nota – dijo marlen

- ¡claro que noo!... – grito zoe – el-el…uushhh… ¡te odio Frida!.. – grito zoe molesta mientras lanzo un rollo de papel de baño hacia la pared

- oye, oye, oye,…..tranquila, sabes creo que tu y yo nos entenderemos muy bien – dijo marlen extendiendo su mano hacia zoe

- ¿a que te refieres? – dice zoe mientras mira a marlen con cara maliciosa

- tu me entiendes, tu la odias, y yo solo quiero venganza – dice marlen con la mano aun extendida

- pero ¿no crees que estas llevando muy lejos eso del globo? – pregunta zoe

- solo quiero venganza, tampoco la voy a asesinar… ¿aceptas? – pregunta marlen apunto de perder la paciencia

- ya esta bien…esta bien acepto – dice zoe tomando la mano de marlen

- muy bien….mañana te diré que aremos – dice marlen alejándose de zoe

- ¿adiós?...en fin da igual, al menos me burlare de Frida si la ponemos en ridículo – dijo zoe regresando al asiento de afuera de la dirección

**Mas tarde a la hora de salida…**

-hay ese examen de matemáticas estuvo horrible – dijo Frida enojada

- si…seguro voy a reprobar y ahora no tengo alguna excusa que decirle a mi papa – dijo Manny preocupado

- oye por que no le dices que… - pero antes de terminar su oración se escuchaban a lo lejos pedidos de ayuda

- escuchaste eso – dice Manny

-como no oírlo – contesta Frida

- vamos hay que ver que ocurre ¡rápido! – dice Manny tomando a Frida de la mano

Y asi los dos se fueron corriendo….

-Manny ¿Por qué corremos? – pregunta Frida con rareza

- am tal vez por que se escuchan gritos de auxilio y todo eso – contesta Manny

- entiendo eso, pero me refiero a ¿por que no usas tu cinturón? – pregunta Frida torciendo los ojos

- hay tienes razón…que torpe – dice Manny frenando en seco, gira la hebilla de su cinturón y se convierte en

-el tigre….-

Entonces Manny toma a Frida y se va columpiando por la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar en donde toda la gente gritaba. Al llegar resulto ser una exposición en el museo de ciudad milagro y al parecer en donde exhibían las piedras preciosas estaba el Jr. Y al parecer otra villana quienes estaban peleando quien sabe por que, pues ya saben, cosas de villanos

-mira allá, es en el museo, pero…. ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Frida a Manny algo extrañada

- aaah, es el …..ooooh te refieres a ella hehehe – contesta sarcástico

- pffff…si, ¿no la conoces o si? – vuelve a preguntar esta

- nooo, en mi vida la había visto, en fin vamos para allá… - contesta al fin

Si….supuestamente esa chica era una villana, iba vestida toda de negro con un antifaz rojo en el rostro, tenía un látigo hecho con una cadena grande y gruesa, y esta supuesta villana tenía el pelo largo y castaño….y ojos verdes

-¡oigan o se largan de aquí o les doy una buena paliza a los dos! – grito el tigre

Entonces la villana lanzó su látigo hacia el tigre enredándolo y jalándolo hacia ella

-jajaja…. ¿y quien se supone que eres tu gatito? – pregunta la villana con un puño apuntando hacia el

-pues permíteme presentarme – dice este mientras logra lanzar una fuerte patada en la cara de la chica

- soy el tigre – dice lanzando un fuerte rugido

- ¿aaah si?..- dice la villana levantándose del piso – pues yo soy la chica que te hará sufrir

- jajaja…. ¿aaah si?, eso lo veremos – contesta el tigre confiado

-¡tu no te metas tigre!..- grita el jr a el tigre lanzando un explosivo hacia el, que lo hace volar hasta caer en las estatuas del museo rompiendo algunas

- jajajaja, no eres tan poderoso ¿verdad? – ríe el al ver al tigre

- oye déjalo empaz cara de perro – dice Frida al saliendo de la esquina del museo

- oooh Frida Suarez…. ¿me extrañabas verdad? – dice el a Frida en tono seductor según el

- ¡que asco!...prefiero extrañar la comida de la cafetería – dice Frida al con una cara de asco a morir

Mientras el tigre y la chica misteriosa seguían peleando, la chica logro golpear varias veces al tigre, pero este también la hizo volar varias veces estrellándose en paredes, en el piso y hasta postes haciéndolos caer.

Mientras en el techo de un banco cerca del museo, estaba posada observando el espectáculo, la cuervo negra, quien miraba con mucho interés a la chica y claro, también al tigre

-esa chica no puede lograr engañarme, estoy segura de que es marlen – dijo la cuervo aun mirando a la chica y efectivamente, si era marlen

Estos dos seguían aun peleando y muy duro, ya hasta empezaban a aburrirse

-¡que acaso no te puedes quedar en el piso! – dijo marlen a el tigre tratando de golpearlo muy enojada

- jajajaja lo que pasa es que eres una perdedora y obviamente no puedes contra mi – decía el tigre esquivando los golpes de marlen hasta que….

- o vamos Frida déjate querer por mis amorosos labios – decía el tratando de besar a Frida

- ¡que asco, ni muerta!... ¡aléjate de mi idiota! – gritaba Frida enojada

- ¿Frida?...aaah Frida, con que es la tonta del globo – se dijo marlen asi misma

Se olvido de el tigre y empezó a caminar hacia Frida con una sonrisa maliciosa

– ¡oye aléjate de mi fr….! – pero el pobre ni lo termino de decir ya que marlen lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos

El tigre, al ver que la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a Frida solo corrió tras ella, dio un salto, se le puso enfrente y solo exclamo

-¡ni te atrevas a tocarla! – mientras le daba una patada que la lanzó contra otro poste, y este al chocar con los demás que ya estaban tirados provocaron una gran explosión

- huy noo….en fin dejémosla allí y que la policía la atrape – dijo el tigre algo preocupado

- siiii….no pienso quedarme aquí – dijo Frida

Asi que el tigre la tomo de la cintura y se fue del lugar pero unos policías ya lo habían alcanzado a ver y como era el que estaba allí, creyeron que fue su culpa, asi que lo persiguieron. Mientras, marlen salía de los escombros, pero varios policías la apuntaban con sus pistolas

-¡no te muevas quien quiera que seas….pon las manos donde podamos verlas! – gritaban todos

Marlen estaba planeando como escapar, pero se le acababa el tiempo y las ideas y por un momento sintió que no le quedaba nada mas que entregarse…..pero en ese preciso momento bajo volando algo de entre los edificios y tomo a marlen de los brazos y se fue, dejando a los policías disparando a lo loco y rascándose las cabezas.

Ya que aterrizaron en un techo lejano…

-¿y tu quien eres…una especie de gallina negra o que? – decía marlen confundida

- cuervo….cuervo negra, mucho gusto…marlen – decía la cuervo mirando a marlen alzando una ceja

-¿Qué?... ¿Zoe?... – dijo marlen confundida de nuevo

- pffff claro, ¿no es obvio? – dijo cuervo con cara de sabelotodo

- mmm, bien…..¡maldito tigre inútil me las va a pagar! – grito marlen enojada

- lo se, lo se….a veces puede ser molesto – dijo zoe enojada pero en el fondo muy enamorada

- ¡y no puedo creer que estuve a punto de golpear a Frida!…uuuh y me tuvo que detener – dijo aun mas enojada marlen

- tranquila, tranquila, tienes mucho tiempo, hasta de sobra, para poder avergonzar a Frida en la escuela – dijo zoe con un semblante malvado y pensativo

- siiii…bueno mejor me voy antes de enojarme mas…aaah y…gracias por la salvada, luego te la compenso – dijo marlen mientras se iba saltando de techo en techo

- aamm si, si lo que digas chica – dijo zoe aun con ese semblante malvado y pensativo

- jajajaja….vaya, vaya, al parecer esa chica marlen, solo tiene fuerza, pero dudo que tenga un cerebro, jajajaja, solo la ayudare a ridiculizar a Frida porque…obviamente será muy divertido jajajaja…..pero después hare que me regrese el favorcito y hare lo que se pueda para aprovecharme de ella y su fuerza…¡aahhjajajajajajajaja! – dijo zoe soltando su risa maléfica y se fue volando perdiéndose en el cielo

Mientras Manny y Frida seguían huyendo de la policía

-¡Manny mejor transfórmate y vámonos corriendo a escondernos en algún lugar, porque si te atrapan te culparan! – dijo Frida preocupada

- tienes razón…. ¡Vamos! – dijo este transformándose de nuevo para irse corriendo con Frida

Siguieron hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía ser una casa abandonada con una terraza, asi que a los dos se les ocurrió subir hasta la terraza para ocultarse

-¿¡y ahora como asemos para subir allá arriba Frida!...ya no puedo usar mis poderes en este momento….y-y si nos descubren ¡¿que aremos Frida?...¿Frida?..- decía Manny como un histérico dándose cuenta de que Frida no estaba con el

- aaaam….si, dada la casualidad la puerta de esta casa esta abierta y tiene unas escaleras con las que puedes subir aquí – dijo Frida un poco burlona por ver a Manny preocuparse tanto

- ooh….ya lo sabia, solo te estaba probando haber si lo descubrías hehe…hehe…. – dijo Manny tocando su nuca un poco avergonzado

- ¡ahí vienen los policías….dame la mano para subirte! ¡Rápido! – dijo Frida alterada

Mientras esta jalaba y jalaba a Manny, los policías se acercaban mas y mas, hasta que por fin logro subirlo y este cayo encima de Frida, dejando a los dos chicos cara a cara….bueno casi besándose hehehe, obviamente Frida estaba horriblemente nerviosa y un tanto ruborizada….y asi se quedaron unos cuantos segundos

-oooh lo siento Frida, no quise aplastarte hehehe, - dijo este un tanto nervioso

- ooh no importa, no me aplastaste….literalmente hehehe – dijo Frida mas nerviosa y roja

Otros cuantos segundos de silencio….

-aaamm….ya te puedes quitar de encima eeeh…hehehe – dijo Frida tratando de no mirar a Manny a la cara

- oooh lo siento, lo siento – dijo levantándose y ayudando a levantarse a Frida

- hehehe…..bueno, a esperar a que se vayan los policías – dijo Frida dirigiéndose hacia el cerco de la terraza para quitarse los nervios mientras Manny también iba detrás de ella

Y asi se quedaron un buen rato platicando de sus cosas, de las bromas que podrían hacer después, de lo horrible que era la comida de la cafetería de la escuela, de todos los villanos más feos de la ciudad y muchas cosas más. Frida empezó a sentir que era el momento de decirle a Manny sus sentimientos, pero primero quería estar 100% segura de una cosa….

-aaamm…..Manny…. ¿que opinas de zoe? – pregunta Frida un poco preocupada por la respuesta

- aaah…..creo que ya habíamos aclarado eso ¿no?...tu entiendes hehehe… - dice Manny algo extrañado por la pregunta

- b-bueno…..si, pero solo quería saber…por-porque recuerda que pues, pues….te gustaba – dijo Frida un poco nerviosa

- mmm…..pues si me gusta – dijo Manny

- ¿¡ENSERIO! – contesto esta angustiada, enojada y sorprendida…todos los sentimientos se le juntaron en ese momento

- …aa jajajajajaja, si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste Jajajajaja – dijo Manny riéndose a lo loco

- hay eres un gran torpe…..Jajajajaja, aamm ¿de verdad me vi tan asi como dices? – pregunta Frida nerviosa pero aliviada por la respuesta

- jajajaja claro que si….no puedo creer que pienses que zoe aun me gusta pffff – dice Manny aun intrigado

- pero…. ¿por que me preguntaste eso eeeh? – pregunta Manny mirando pícaro a Frida

Frida se quedo paralizada y se quedo callada por unos segundos – "vamos torpe, dile lo que sientes es ahora o nunca" – pensó la pobre peliazul

-¿Frida? – pregunta Manny de nuevo al ver que esta no le contesta

- aaah….lo siento ¿Qué? – dice Frida nerviosa

- aaamm….aun no me has contestado – dice Manny algo preocupado

- oooh sobre zoe verdad…..hehehe…pues no se solo me vino a la mente la pregunta hehehe pero no es nada por que preocuparse ¿verdad? Hehehe… - dice Frida más nerviosa golpeando el brazo de Manny

- hehehe esta bien Frida… ¿sabes? La verdad zoe nunca me gusto como creí….es rara, muy gótica y no lo se a veces cuando se me acerca hasta me asusta hehehehe… - dice Manny recordando el pasado con zoe

- creo que esto solo te lo diría a ti por que eres mi mejor amiga hehehe… - dice Manny dándole una sonrisa a Frida

Frida casi se derrite con unas ganas de saltarle a los brazos a Manny para plantarle un beso pero algo la desanimo también…

-hehehe….si…tu mejor, amiga – al parecer esa ultima palabra la hacia reconsiderar si decirle o no a Manny sus sentimientos

- ¿te pasa algo Frida? – dice Manny mirándola con preocupación

- ¿a mi?...pffff….nooo no es nada solo que….¡mira ya esta oscureciendo! ¿Nos vamos? – dice Frida aun, nerviosa

- ooh si claro hehehe….sujétate – dijo Manny transformándose en el tigre

En todo el camino a casa de Frida, iban platicando muy animados y todo, más que cuando Manny dejo a Frida en su casa, esta se despidió…el también y ya sabían que se mirarían mañana en la escuela…..pero en cuanto Frida entro a su casa corrió a su habitación, cerro la puerta y se puso de espaldas contra esta…de nuevo….y solo dijo:

-oooh no puede ser….hoy mismo estuve a punto de decirle toda la verdad y ¿que pasa? Me tuve que acobardar pero…..es que esa mirada, su sonrisa aaaahhh….solo me paralizan – dice Frida suspirando por su amor

- ya….esta vez lo voy a hacer…nada de acobardarme….solo tendré que esperar el momento indicado y listo, se lo diré – dijo esta muy decidida

- solo lo que me preocupa es…..como lo tomara Manny…-

**Continuara…..**

**Pues si…. ¡ya era hora! Hehehe creo que me excedí con este capitulo**

**Lo siento si hasta se aburrieron **

**Bueno tratare de poder escribir tooodo lo demás **

**Dejen sus críticas**

**Y gracias por leerlo….bueno, si es que lo hicieron hasta el final**

**Adiooss se cuidan…. **


	2. y empezamos

**Hola de nuevo…***

**Aaahh k lastima nomas dejaron un review…. T_T bueno admito que hice el primer capitulo muuuy largo y la verdad…..los entiendo si les dio flojera tener que leer tooodo lo que escribí y bueno…..lo siento hehehe **

**Ya pues ya me callo….**

**Y empezamos con la luchita…**

Y dale con la pena…..era lo que soñaba la pobre Frida al pensar en que no le pudo decir la verdad de sus sentimientos al que…ahora era el dueño de su corazón…0_ bueno en fin, la pobre seguía y seguía pensando en aquello que hasta se despertó de su sueño y solo se tiro bocabajo en su cama pensando….

-cielos…esto se lo tengo que decir ya…bueno en el momento mas oportuno, lo se…pero me preocupa mucho lo que el piense después de que le diga la verdad – pensaba esta pobre chica enamorada

Se levanto de su cama, salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras a un paso lento y desinteresado…..la chica se pone a beber un vaso con agua y luego se pone a la ventana…pues que mas le queda ver mas que la oscura noche, o al menos eso creyó ella…..porque de un de repente suena la alarma de un auto y ve que salió corriendo una chica con pelo afro y de rallas y….bueno era una de las chicas de la banda de Frida(nombre no identificado jejeje) el punto es que iba corriendo buscando escondite y Frida no dudo en salir de su casa y gritarle…..por buena suerte esta escucho y se metió corriendo a casa de su amiga….

-sopes… ¿te querías robar ese carro o que? – pregunta Frida burlona

- jajaja….graciosa, no solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco – contesta la chica sacudiéndose polvo del hombro – y dime…tu que haces aquí afuera tan tarde, ya deberías estar dormida – le dice la chica con tono sarcástico

- ja, ja mira quien me lo viene a decir jajajaja – dice Frida burlándose – es que no pude dormir, asi que salí un rato – contesta Frida algo pensativa

- y eso ¿por? – pregunta la chica sentándose en el patio

Frida se quedo desconectada en ese momento….no sabia si decirle a su amiga o inventarle una mentira, pero era tanta su ansia sentía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero alguien de confianza asi que decidió soltarlo

-bueno, técnicamente no podía dormir por algo….sino por alguien…- dijo Frida algo nerviosa

- huuuu ahora quien es ese alguien – dijo la chica dándole carilla a Frida

- aaah….no se que pienses si te lo digo sabes, tal vez pienses que estoy loca hehehe – dijo Frida ahora mas nerviosa

- hay vamos dime – dijo esta mirando con ansias a Frida

- esta bien…..s-se tra-t-trata de….de Manny – dijo tartamudeando y muy nerviosa

- por favor jajajaja…..dime algo que no sepa – dijo la chica al oír la respuesta

- ¿acaso tu lo sabias? – dice Frida algo ingenua

- por favor Frida….todo mundo lo sabe, ustedes dos son muy obvios, según ustedes los mu…-

- alto, alto, alto…..solo te dije que me gusta no que el lo sabe….o que yo también le guste mas bien – interrumpe Frida

- esta bien, esta bien…pero ¿por que no se lo has dicho chica? – pregunta su amiga algo desanimada al saber que Manny no lo sabe aun

- es que, es que….no lo se… - contesta Frida algo confusa por el asunto – trate de decírselo hoy en la tarde, hehehe es que estábamos dentro de una casa abandonada y pues….tu sabes no…el ambiente, los dos solos, bla, bla, bla pero por mas que lo intente no me salieron las palabras de la boca por estar pensando… – pero se quedo callada unos segundos

- ¿pensando en que? – pregunta su amiga algo preocupada

- es que….le quiero decir lo que siento por que la verdad….siento que cada dia se me hace mas difícil mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarme o lo que sea pero…..me preocupa que el no sienta lo mismo y ahí quede nuestra amistad…y siendo sincera, no quiero perderlo asi – dice Frida algo triste

- vamos Frida, ¿de verdad crees que a Manny no le gustas? – dice su amiga tratando de animarla

- bueno…..y a ti ¿que te hace pensar que el, siente lo mismo? – pregunta Frida algo extrañada

- pues es que Frida, la verdad, yo siento que Manny no te trata como solo "una amiga" yo lo veo portarse diferente contigo, y lo digo en serio – contesta su amiga aun tratando de animarla

-¿eso crees? – dice Frida aun no muy convencida

-¡claro amiga! ¿Eres tan ciega o que? Haha me sorprendes… - le contesta

- tienes razón…tal vez yo le guste también y…tal vez si se lo digo me conteste lo mismo – dice Frida poniéndose de pie muy decidida

- ¡esa es la Frida que conozco! Esa es la actitud chica haha… - le dice a Frida

- la verdad me armare de valor y se lo diré como si nada haha…ni yo creo que me rechace….pero…solo será hasta el momento indicado por que no quiero arruinarlo todo hehehe – dice Frida un poquito nerviosa

- si…mas vale que lo hagas pronto o alguien puede llegar y…hehehe quitártelo – dice su amiga

- ¿de que hablas…quien podría quitármelo? – dice Frida algo confundida por lo que dijo

- bueno…no lo se, alguien mas que este enamorada de el – contesta

- hay no…no creo que… - pero no termino de decirlo, pues recordó a…

- ¡zoe aves! – dice Frida alterada

- la loca gótica… ¡jajajaja!...por favor Frida ¿no me vas a decir que a el le interesa…esa? Hehehe – dice su amiga burlándose de zoe

- pues… ¡no! Olvídalo ya recordé que el me aseguro que ella no le interesaba…hasta se burlo de ella jajaja – contesta Frida burlándose también

- ¿lo ves? No te preocupes por ella…ppff solo díselo – dice su amiga muy despreocupada

- jajaja…claro que lo hare – contesto Frida

Al día siguiente….

Ya que esta chica estaba tan decidida de decirle todo lo que sentía a su chico…pues otra chica estaba igual de decidida pero a humillar a esta…

-estuvo muy tonto lo que paso el otro dia con la policía ¿no? – pregunta Manny a Frida

- ¡cielos! Lo se jajaja no puedo creer que hasta nos tuvimos que esconder en una casa abandonada….haa…oscura…romántica y... –

- ¿QUE? –

- digo nada, nada hehehe recordaba otra cosa hehehe, pero oye… ¿Quién era esa chica rara que te ataco? – pregunta Frida cambiando el tema rápidamente

- no lo se…en mi vida la había visto pero hehe...estaba igual de loca que cuervo negro jajajaja – contesta Manny burlón

- jajajaja en eso tienes razón – contesta Frida

- vaya, vaya hasta que al fin te ríes de lo torpe que eres ¿verdad? – dice zoe acercándose a los chicos

- hay a ti quien te invito chica fantasma – dice Frida algo molesta a zoe

- pues ni que viniera a verte a ti haha ya lo quisieras pero obviamente vengo por, Manny – contesta zoe

- pffff como si quisiera hablar contigo – dice Manny indiferente y torciendo los ojos

- por favor…dime que tiene ella que yo no tenga – dice zoe algo alterada

- pues simplemente es mil veces mejor que tu – contesta este con una sonrisa

- ¡HAA! Tu te lo pierdes Rivera – dice esta alejándose

- jajajaja aaah jajaja por favor – ríe Manny alejándose también con Frida

- hehehe Manny creo que otra vez gracias – dice Frida feliz por lo que dijo de ella

- inútiles…..- dice zoe mientras se va a buscar a marlen

- naa no te preocupes, de todos modos es la verdad – contesta

"aaah me defendió de nuevo de esa tonta aaah quisiera abrazarlo…" – piensa Frida

Mientras….marlen también buscaba a zoe hasta que la miro dentro de un salón….

-te he buscado por todas partes zoe – dice marlen desesperada

- pues no fuiste la única, ¿Qué pasa? – dice zoe desinteresada

- pues…ya es tiempo de que me ayudes ¿no? – dice marlen

- pffff ¿yo? ¿A que? – pregunta zoe

- hhaaa ¿ya se te olvido o que? Recuerda que me habías dicho que me ayudarías a vengarme de lo que me izo la tonta pelos azules – contesta marlen

- oooh….eso….mmm – dice zoe aun pensando - sabes…no recuerdo ningún acuerdo ¡adiós! – dice zoe alejándose

- ¡oye ven acá! – Dice marlen tomando a zoe del brazo – tu me habías dicho que me ayudarías…ahora me cumples – dice marlen al borde de enojarse

- esta bien, esta bien ya ¿Qué tienes en mente? – dice zoe cruzándose de brazos

- pues… -

- algo sangriento y doloroso ¿verdad? – pregunta zoe algo emocionada

- claro que no – contesta marlen con rareza

- entonces que chiste tiene – dice zoe molesta

- es que solo quiero algo humillante…no sangriento por dios jajaja – dice marlen burlándose

- bien…entonces comencemos – dice zoe con malicia

Entonces las dos chicas fueron al techo de la escuela y se prepararon

-siiii ahí esta la inútil de pelo azul – pues que se prepare

- espero que lo que hagas sea muy humillante y…algo doloroso hehehe – dice zoe frotando sus manos con una sonrisa de malicia

- hooo claro que si…bien allí va – dice marlen iniciando su ataque

- ¡siiii hazlo…que le duela y se humille si! – dice zoe emocionada

…splash…

-…. ¿que, fue eso? – pregunta zoe enojada

- un globo con agua – contesta marlen

Un globo con agua….hasta la misma Frida se quedo burlándose de esa broma tan tonta y por otra parte zoe ¿un globo con agua? ¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?

- ¿¡ acaso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir! – pregunta zoe histérica

- humillante ¿no? – dice marlen

- ¡no conocerías lo humillante ni por que te lo pusieran en la cara torpe! – contesta zoe gritando

- cielos…desperdicie valioso tiempo solo por esto – dice zoe alejándose

Mientras debajo de el techo….

-jajajaja cielos…la broma mas conocida pero inhumillante que se le pudo ocurrir jajajaja – dice Frida burlándose

- jajajaja lo se…eso fue estúpido jajajaja, por cierto ¿Quién lo hiso? – pregunta Manny aun riendo

- no lo se creo que…oooh…ya mire quien lo hiso…mira – dice Frida señalando el techo algo preocupada

- oooh….fue la chica a quien le lanzaste el globo con….mmmjajaja pffff….pipi de gato jjaajaaj…- dice Manny empezando a reír de nuevo

- oooh esto no me gusta mucho Manny – dice Frida aun preocupada

- vamos ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar? ¿No creerás que tratara de hacerte una venganza con globos de agua o si? – pregunta Manny algo confuso

- no, no es eso sino que, mira con quien esta ella – dice Frida tomando a Manny de la cabeza en dirección al techo

- ¿zoe? – dice este mirándola mejor

- siiii solo imagina lo que esa loca puede hacer que ella haga contra mi, ¡ahora son dos las que me odian! – dice Frida mas preocupada

- pffff por favor Frida, lo mejor que se le ocurrió a esa chica fue lanzarte un globo y ya, con esa idea de "venganza" solo imagina las cosas estúpidas que se le pueden ocurrir, además, zoe nunca a sido un problema para ti ¿o si? – pregunta Manny dándole ánimos a su amiga

- sabes….tienes toda la razón, para que me preocupo, bueno iré a secarme jajaja – dice Frida ya sin interés

En el techo….

-¿a si? pues tienes alguna mejor idea en cuanto a humillante zoe? – pregunta marlen enojada

- ¡claro que la tengo! Es obvio que tengo un mejor intelecto que tu, no sabes nada en cuanto a venganzas, torpe – contesta zoe dándole la espalda a marlen cruzada de brazos

- aaah si, pues al menos no ando aquí de floja como tu que ni siquiera me ayudaste eehh inútil – dice marlen poniéndose de frente retando a zoe

- aaah pues al menos yo no hago intentos baratos de venganza que dan risa – dice zoe retando también a marlen

- ¿A SI? –

- ¡SII! –

- ¿sabes una cosa marlensita?, has tu trabajo sola y mejor déjame empaz a mi ¡adioos! – dice zoe alejándose enojada de marlen

- ¡a si….pues quien te necesita…vete no me interesa! – dice marlen alejándose del lugar también

-"bien esa tonta de marlen es una inútil, debo admitir que mas que Frida pero en fin, creo que ya es tiempo de hacer algo – dice zoe caminando en el patio

Mientras …..

- jajajaja ¿eso paso enserio? No lo creo –

- si y lo mejor fue que….-

- hola Manny – dice zoe interrumpiéndolo de su plática con Frida

- oooh ¡otra vez tu! – dice Frida molesta

- ¡no vengo a hablar contigo, por favor, nunca lo haría, entiéndelo! – dice zoe también molesta a Frida

- pero yo…-

- ven, solo quiero decirte algo – dice zoe tomando a Manny del brazo llevándolo a un sitio lejos de Frida, quien obviamente se estaba muriendo de los celos, cosa que a zoe le encantaba

- bien… ¿Qué…vienes a decirme que, que le veo a Frida o bla, bla, bla? – pregunta Manny indiferente

- no, no es eso yo solo vengo a disculparme…-

- o vienes a decirme que…. ¿dijiste que, QUE? – pregunta Manny extrañado

- si, lo que oíste, vengo a disculparme contigo….pues, por todo – dice zoe empezando una de sus escenas dramáticas

- espera…. ¿no te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza o algo o que comiste hoy o que? – pregunta Manny aun no convencido

- hay…nooo ¿acaso no me crees? – pregunta zoe con cara de angustia

- ¿y todavía te atreves a preguntar? – dice Manny levantando una ceja mirando a zoe

- bueno….si tienes razón, esa pregunta fue tonta – dice zoe algo tonta por eso

- bien ¡adiós! – dice Manny alejándose de zoe

- espera, espera no te vayas – dice zoe deteniendo a Manny del brazo

-mira, tienes que creerme, esta vez es enserio…la verdad estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que he tratado de hacerte – dice zoe

- ¿Qué? -….

**Bueno hasta aquí es todo lo que se me ocurre**

**En este momento mi intelecto no da para más**

**Adiooss….se cuidan **


End file.
